


By The Gods

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JulesA new Goddess has been born to Olympus. Will she be able to help Ares win Xenas heart later on down the road?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG-15 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don’t own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the idiot Joss and the WB. The rest belong to whoever owns Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Journeys. 
> 
> Classification: Crossover, Romance, friendship, other! Ares/Xena Autolycus/Acacia 
> 
> Summary: A new Goddess has been born to Olympus. Will she be able to help Ares win Xena’s heart later on down the road? 
> 
> Status: Unfinished 
> 
> Author’s notes: Ok, for those of you familiar with Xena, as you know on the show, there has been the Twilight of the Gods. Forget it. It didn’t happen. In fact, Eve was never born, so the idea never even came up. We all know the entire thing was just an idea to explain away Lucy’s pregnancy for the show. So it didn’t happen. Got it? Good. 
> 
> For Future Reference: Leto*- daughter of the Titans Phoebe and Coeus. Leto was the mother of divine twins: Artemis, goddess of the bow and of hunting, and Apollo, god of prophecy, medicine, and archery. Zeus was their father. 
> 
> I make up my own rules here. That means, what I say goes. Why? Because it’s my universe and I can do what ever I damn well please with it . . . thank you. 
> 
> Um, let’s see, Child Gods age differently then mortals, MUCH more slowly. Like at half the rate or more . . . 
> 
> Ohh, one more thing, let me just state this. I HATE Gabrielle. There is just something about her that DRIVES ME UP THE WALL. When Xena was pulling her behind the horse, ready to KILL her, I was cheering for Xena, screaming DIE GABBY DIE! Ok, that might scare you, but I just REALLY hate that skank. No offense to any of you out there who like her. I just want to warn you, though I’m not positive, I might do some things to her later on. You know, vent my years of Gabby hating out on the Gab in my story. 
> 
> Oh, and I have nothing against lesbians, nor do my portrayals have anything to do with my view on them, or what I think they are like. I just want to make fun of some people, and the ones I hate from the show are going to be the ones who get it. 
> 
> And that is all there is, there isn’t anymore. (I love Madeline, don’t you?) LOL!

_**Part 1**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_Cordelia Acacia Chase was much older than she looked. Much, MUCH older, a few millenniums older, though still the youngest daughter of Zeus, the King of the Gods. She’d been spending her time on earth, for the past several years, as a mortal, as punishment from her father for killing one of her husband’s overzealous followers who had tried to sleep with Cupid despite her warnings. Cordelia was just her persona name. Acacia was her true identity, as it had been since her creation . . ._   
  
  
  
**** Oh who knows, all I know is that it’s BC ****   
  
  
A loud, piercing scream was heard through out Olympus, which caused all the Gods and Goddesses to jump. Each and all quickly aethered themselves to the throne room, to see what Zeus had done now to make Hera so angry once more.   
  
“How DARE you sleep with that _harpy_ again. Let alone create another BASTARD God with her!”   
  
“Oh my dear, darling wife. It was just a one time thing . . .”   
  
“YOU ARE BEHAVING AS IF IT’S THE FIRST TIME YOU CREATED SOMETHING WITH HER!!!!” Hera roared.   
  
  
Ares smirked and asked, “What’s going on Mother?”   
  
“Your father has betrayed me once more.” Hera seethed.   
  
“Really? Again? With who?” A cocky Apollo questioned.   
  
“Your mother.” Hera answered, then disappeared.   
  
Zeus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the worse was over, and then waved his hand, and a bassinet suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, next to Ares, Apollo, Athena and Artemis, who just happened to be standing there.   
  
  
Everyone crowded around the bassinet, trying to get a closer look at the sleeping child. It had dark hair, and was undoubtedly a beautiful child. Moreover when it’s eyes opened a few moments, her violet eyes just seemed to draw them in.   
  
The baby cooed happily at all the attention, waving it’s arms around. But when it’s eyes landed upon Athena, they narrowed, and a fiery purple ball of energy shot from it’s tiny hand, making the Goddess stumble back. To which the newborn laughed. As did the others in her presence, except for Athena, who aethered out.   
  
Ares stuck his hand in the cradle smiling, “I like this kid.” The infant took his finger in her little hand and gnawed on the tip with her gums.   
  
“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Aphrodite exclaimed, “It likes him! And nobody likes Ares!”   
  
“What is the child’s name?” Artemis questioned.   
  
“Acacia, the Goddess of Mischief and Daring.” Zeus thought for a minute, then made his decision, “Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis, you three shall be her guardians. Train her, teach her, and protect her from Hera. Ares, I know normally you side with your mother on matters, but I am urging that you be of assistance this time, since she fits under your jurisdiction.”   
  
Ares contemplated the suggestion for about it for a moment, then took another look at the little girl, “Sure, why not.” He picked up the small Goddess, “If she’s gonna cause trouble, why not learn from the best?”   
  
  
  
**** Several years later ** ** One of Ares’ temples ****   
  
  
The temple was quiet, as it usually was, save the movement and murmur of the priests and priestesses going about their normal business.   
  
A few priestesses were sweeping the alter when a bright blue light alerted them to their Lord’s presence, and they quickly bowed their heads, though they quickly looked up when they heard a childish giggle. In his arms was a little girl, who looked about two wearing a black dress (Ares dressed her).   
  
“What they Awes?” The little girl questioned, looking up at him with her big violet eyes.   
  
“They are mortals. Some of my priestesses.”   
  
The little girl frowned, “Mortal?”   
  
“That means they will die someday.”   
  
“You don’t die, wight?” She question, frightened.   
  
“No, we are Gods.” Ares assured her, then finally acknowledged his priestesses, “This is Acacia, the Goddess of Mischief and Daring. She’s going to be coming around here and my other temples a lot from now on. She is to have free reign of the place, and if I’m not around, keep your eye on her. Remember, her safety is on your heads as well. Make sure everyone is aware of this.”   
  
“Yes Lord Ares.”   
  
Ares turned his attention back to his young ward, “Ok, now, the first rule. Energy orbs hurt mortals. High power ones can kill them, but low power ones will hurt them. Which is why you can’t play with orbs on earth like you do up on Olympus around the other Gods. Especially not the kind you use on Athena. Understand?”   
  
“Yes Awes.” Acacia told him earnestly, nodding her head.   
  
“Good girl. Now that we’ve covered that, lets start on your lessons.”   
  
Ares carried her into the weapons room. He created a big crib in the center of the room and placed her inside it. He walked over to a nearby table and picked up the first weapon.   
  
“This, is a dagger. You keep these hidden in your boots or other places, for an extra advantage. Can you say dagger?”   
  
“Dag-wer.”   
  
“Good try.” He picked up another, “This is a spear; sometimes it is throw, others thrust or swung at opponents or enemies. It can also be used as a staff.” He demonstrated by spinning it around and doing a few complicated moves.   
  
  
Acacia soon grew bored with the lesson and her eyes wandered until they landed up on something she liked. She concentrated on it hard, and to Ares’ shock, a small crossbow suddenly floated across the room into Acacia’s eager hands.   
  
Ares quickly strode over and took it from her, just before she pulled the trigger, “Ah, ah, ah Shorty. This can hurt people. It’s not something for little girls to play with.”   
  
Acacia pouted, then her curiosity got the better of her, “What called?”   
  
“This is a crossbow. It’s a small one though, most of the time they’re big, like this one.” He made a regular size one appear, “The smaller ones are easy to hide though, and can be kept in easier reach.”   
  
Acacia reached for it again, “Please! Want, want!”   
  
“Not until you’re older.” Ares warned her sternly, “I can’t have you accidentally shooting anyone. The rest of the Gods would have my head if I did.” He made the weapons disappear, and then picked her up, “You wouldn’t want anyone to be mad at me, now would ya Shorty?”   
  
The small Goddess’s eyes sparkled, “Maybe . . .”   
  
Ares grinned, then started tickling her, “You’d want to get me in trouble?!”   
  
“Stowp! Awes! Pwease!” The toddler begged giggling.   
  
“Never Shorty! Never!”   
  
The little Goddess squirmed and laughed while her brother ‘tickle tortured’ her. “Awes, I no get you in twouble! I pwomise!”   
  
Ares stopped tickling her, “Good girl Shorty.”   
  
“Don’t wowwy Awes. I’ll always pwotect you from da meanies.”   
  
Ares heart melted at the child’s vow. But was saved from replying when she left out a huge yawn. She snuggled into his shoulder and her eyes began to droop.   
  
“’Cause you bestest big bwoder in da whole wowld.” She sighed, and then fell asleep.   
  
Ares athered to his private quarters in the temple, and laid her in the middle of his huge black bed, covering her carefully.   
  
He watched her sleep for awhile. She slept with a smirk on her face, as if she’d played another prank that no one knew of yet, or that she knew something, which nobody else did. At the same time, she just looked so innocent. It was shocking that this little girl was so willing to protect him.   
  
That was when he made his own vow, “I promise, that I will always protect you, teach you, and make sure that nothing ever hurts you, because you deserve to stay pure Mischief, and not become petty and vengeful like most of the Gods become.”   
  
  
  
**** About two years later ****   
  
  
Acacia looked around the temple of her sister Aphrodite, where her other sister Artemis had just dropped her off. It was just so white and pink! Not at all like the dark or woodsy décor she was used to from Ares’ and Artemis’.   
  
“Cia! You imp! You’re so adorable! Look at those ringlets, but you’re like all dirty! What were you doing at Art’s?” Aphrodite questioned the brown leather clad child (Artemis dressed her that morning)   
  
“Playing with the fawns.” She grinned her eyes sparkling, “I made two of dem pink!”   
  
“Really?! What Artie mad?” Aphrodite asked, loving to hear about the little girl’s jokes on the other Gods.   
  
The girl grinned wider, “She doesn’t know ‘bout it yet!”   
  
Aphrodite shook her head in amusement, “She is gonna be so pissed Mini Babe! Well, you’re first lesson was going to be in dressing to kill, but seeing as you’re so dirty, it’s gonna be the pleasure and fun of bubble baths!”   
  
“What’s a baff?”   
  
“It’s how ya get clean.”   
  
“But Awes usually just waves his hand, same with Awtemis . . .”   
  
“Yeah, well that’s because they’re like totally lazy, and sooooo don’t know a good thing when it’s like, right in front of them!”   
  
Aphrodite took one of Acacia’s little hand’s in hers and led her to her giant bathroom, which had a huge tub in the floor, big enough for twenty people. She waved her hand and it was full of warm water and loaded with lots of pink bubbles. Acacia laughed in delight. Aphrodite smiled, then made some toys appear. Finally she snapped her fingers and suddenly both she and Acacia were in the tub, Acacia was in a very shallow part, for children.   
  
“So, what do ya think of bubble baths Elfin?”   
  
“Bubbles are cool!” Acacia scooped up a hand full and blew at them, laughing as they went all over the place.   
  
“That’s like totally what I’ve been trying to tell them for eons!”   
  
  
The two played in the bath for a while, until Aphrodite was absolutely sure all the dirt was gone from Acacia. She waved her hand and they were both out of the tub, fully dressed. Acacia was wearing a pink thing like Aphrodite’s and her long ringlets were pulled up in a thin pink ribbon.   
  
“Ok, now, my job is to teach ya the ins and outs of the mortals! Well, as much as I like can. And make sure you’re a total fashion do, not a fashion disaster. The first rule is, frowning is a no-no. It will cause wrinkles . . .”   
  
  
  
**** Acacia’s 16th birthday ****   
  
  
All the Gods, Goddess, their Chosens, the Nymphs, Dryads, and pretty much anyone who was anything up on Olympus were assembled at Aphrodite’s to Celebrate Acacia’s thirteenth birthday, who looked about five, well, except for Hera who was off fuming somewhere . . .   
  
  
Apollo was holding Acacia, who was wearing a long white and gold dress, which resembled his daily wear very closely. Earlier there had been a huge argument between Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis over who would dress her. Most of Olympus heard it. Apollo finally intervened, telling them none of them would get their way, and dressed his little sister himself.   
  
He was hold her to prevent any mishaps that might happen while Athena dropped off her gift and made her appearances, to keep up her “perfect Goddess” façade with Zeus and the other Gods, though some of the guests knew what a true manipulator she was.   
  
Apollo had managed to keep Acacia from spotting Athena for some time, but one wrong turn to flirt with a nymph, and Acacia’s eyes fell upon her immortal enemy. Apollo never even stood a chance at stopping her, because Acacia just used her new aethering power, which she’d received from Zeus earlier that day, right out of his arms, a devious look upon her face. Apollo stopped his flirting immediately and looked about the room, but was unable to spot the birthday girl.   
He hurried over to his buddy/nephew, Cupid, and pulled the Love God away from Demeter’s chosen and the Sea Nymphs _he_ was flirting with.   
  
“What is wrong with you?” Cupid demanded, “I was about to score!”   
  
  
“Dude, you are the God of Love, you can totally score at like anytime you want bonehead. There is a totally much bigger prob. Acacia aethered out of my arms, I think she’s spotted Athena. And if she plays a trick, ‘Thena will totally freak and uncooly blow her top, which would turn this party into the biggest downer for Acacia, even though she was just like having a little fun.” Apollo explained.   
  
“Right, I’ll make an aerial inspection. You look from the ground.”   
  
  
Acacia was hiding under a table, thinking of what to do, when the flash of silver on Athena’s arm caught her eyes, and she knew exactly what she was going to carry out. She innocently skipped over to Zeus and climbed into her father’s lap, who welcomed his baby girl. She was telling him all about what Artemis was teaching her, carefully keeping an innocent expression on her face, and with a whim, the deep was done. She just kept telling her daddy all about the animals she’d learned about.   
  
Everyone jumped at Athena’s sudden yelling of, “ACACIA!”   
  
All the silver snakes, which decorated her arms, hair, and neck, had suddenly turned real.   
  
Cupid and Apollo groaned, knowing Acacia had struck. Everyone turned to Acacia who had seemingly jumped at the scream, immediately thinking she was the culprit, but she was sitting in Zeus’s lap, holding onto his robes, trying to get a look at what was going on.   
  
Acacia looked over, to see how her prank had turned out, looking completely innocent, but as soon as the young girl saw those snakes moving; she suddenly realized she didn’t like snakes. In fact, they petrified her, and she starting screaming and crying. Sure they’d looked so cool when they were made of metal, but the real things were quite a different story.   
  
All present immediately felt guilty for suspecting the little girl, who _obviously_ had just been giving a fright, on her birthday no less, at _her_ party.   
  
Acacia jumped from Zeus’s lap and ran to Ares whom she knew would protect her from the evil snakes, tears running down her face, shaking.   
  
Ares scooped up the hurtling form and held her as she buried her head in his vest. With a wave of his hand, the snakes were gone. Everyone rushed over to the two, to comfort the child, leaving a pissed Athena behind, who huffed, and aethered home.   
  
Cupid and Apollo never questioned whether or not she had done it, but they just looked at each other, and shrugged, deciding that if she had, she’d gotten her punishment, and went over to help calm the quaking Goddess.   
  
Aphrodite knew there was only one way to assuage Acacia and save her birthday, “It’s all cool now Elfin, why don’t you open up more presents?”   
  
Acacia lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes. A few people had already given Acacia presents. Zeus had given her the power to aether, Hades a ring that let her visit any part of the underworld whenever she wanted with whomever she wanted. Demeter had given her a plant that’s flowers would constantly be in bloom and Artemis had given her an Amazon village where she could safely play with other kids. She had been waiting to opened up the rest of her presents restlessly all day, and dark was falling on the world, so she nodded her head.   
  
Aphrodite took Acacia and sat with her on her pink velvet divan with Zeus, and everyone quickly rushed forward with their presents. First to get there was her Uncle, Poseidon, who blessed her with the power to turn into a mermaid whenever she swam in salt water, if she wanted. Aphrodite handed her a brush & mirror set, plus Acacia’s own immortal manicurist. Hermes gave her a cage of special, golden, Olympian carrier doves. Cupid and Hephestis had teamed up, and gave her a music box, which played the prettiest song that would ever be written. When turned on, it spun slowly and shoed pictures of stars, moons, shooting stares, and the sun would appear on the walls, lit by a star, given to them by Atlas.   
Strife and Discord gave her a beautiful set of throwing knives, knowing from experience how deadly an aim the girl had. Both of them liked her, mostly because Ares did, but they also liked watching her play pranks on the other Gods and Goddesses.   
Apollo gave her a fine-looking lute and told her he’d be helping with her training from now on.   
Hecate gave her a black immortal kitten that could talk, which Acacia named Nightstalker.   
  
It was Ares who gave her the best gift, her most adored gift, an Olympian horse. It was tan with a black mane and tail, which she named, to Ares amusement, Chaos.   
  
  
Acacia was still in the midst of a huge pile of unopened presents, when her eyes started to droop. She was in the process of slowly unwrapping a Chosen’s gift of a beautifully made doll, when a big yawn escaped, and Ares decided it was time for her to go to bed.   
  
Immediately he sent all of Acacia’s presents to her chamber, which were at his lair, and announced that the birthday girl was going home.   
  
  
The rest of Olympus had always been shocked over his actual liking of their youngest Goddess, since Ares hates almost everyone, especially children. He didn’t even acknowledge his own children, with the exception of Cupid, whom he didn’t even completely get along with. Yet here he was, taking care of one of Zeus’ bastards. And they could all tell Ares was very protective of her.   
  
Ares kept why he liked the kid to himself. It all had to do with that first day, the way she’d grabbed his finger and looked up at him smiling, her violet eyes sparkling. The fact that a baby had liked him had shocked Ares, and when she’d thrown that energy ball at Athena, Acacia had endeared herself in his heart forever. Of course the fact that her domain coincided with his didn’t hurt matters. But it still surprised him how she trusted him completely, and depended upon him above all other for protection and comfort.   
  
  
Ares picked Acacia up and she snuggled into his chest. Aphrodite gave Acacia a quick kiss on her cheek, and then the two disappeared in a flash of blue light.   
  
  
Though Acacia lived in Ares lair, Ares had not been allowed to complete control of the room. So instead of the dark, foreboding atmosphere held by the rest of Ares domain, Acacia’s chambers were a compromise. The walls and floor were white marble, but there was lots of black marble trim and columns all over the rooms. She had a giant canopy bed made of black marble as well, but the sheets and comforter were white satin. Silver and gold moldings were all over the place, and her nightstands, closet, dressers, and trunks were made of the same metals. She had a small table and chairs with a tea set, and her window seats and trunk at the end of her bed were covered in toys. Tapestries of great events in Olympian history and creations of animals adorned the walls. And now, in addition, her new gifts were on the marble floors as well.   
  
  
Ares pulled back the covers and as he laid her down, changed Acacia into her nightgown, and then covered her. He kissed her forehead, and was about to leave when a small, sleepy voice stopped him.   
  
“Ares, will you turn on the music box?”   
  
Ares turned to the nightstand where he sent the box and twisted it, the box began to glow, lit by the star plucked from the sky, so it would last forever. And a lovely, haunting, melody began to play.   
  
“Anything else Shorty?”   
  
“Where’s Nightstalker?”   
  
“I knew I forgot something.” Ares muttered, then disappeared, a few moments later he returned with the small kitten. He set the ball of fur next to her, kissed her forehead once more, and let.   
  
Acacia stroked her new pet’s fur, “Hello, I am Acacia. I’m the Goddess of Mischief and Daring. You can call me Cia.”   
  
“Hi.” The kitten answered in a small, scared voice.   
  
“Do you mind that I call you Nightstalker? You don’t already have a name, do you?”   
  
“No, Hecate knew she was giving me to you from the time I was born, so my momma just called me baby.”   
  
“Oh, well welcome to the Halls of War. We’ll live with my big brother Ares most of the time, but I have lessons with some of the rest of my family during the day.”   
  
“Oh, I guess I’ll find something to entertain myself .” The kitten told her.   
  
“I hope you’ll like it here with me Stalker.” Acacia declared yawning, “You’ll be able to help me fool around with everybody’s heads.”   
  
“Sound purrrfect.” Nightstalker yawned itself, stands up, then moved closer to Acacia, curling up once more.   
“Good night Nightstalker.”   
“Goodnight Cia.”   
Then both fell into a dream filled sleep.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the Gods**  
 _By Jules_  
  
 _ **Part 2**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
**** About four years later ****  
  
  
The seven-year-old like Acacia was supposed to be napping in her sister Aphrodite’s chambers, at a temple, but the lure of the outside world was just too great. It also might have had something to do with the sip of her older sister’s nectar Acacia took when Aphrodite wasn’t watching and now Acacia was majorly hyper, and wanted to play.   
  
Aphrodite had been called away on matters of love, and thought Acacia was sleeping, and would be for a few more hours.   
  
Acacia, though she couldn’t aether far, could go short distances, like outside the temple walls. She wandered around until she heard familiar sounds of wood hitting each other, and grunts. She ran towards the noise and found two kids fighting with wooden swords. A boy and a girl. The girl had long black hair and the most stunning eyes Acacia had ever seen, and she looked to be about nine. The boy was younger that his fighting cohort, but still older looking then Acacia.   
Acacia had never met anyone near her age before, so the sight of the two entranced her.   
  
She watched the two in silence, until she saw something being done wrong and couldn’t keep quiet.   
  
“You shouldn’t leave yourself open like that.” She instructed the girl knowingly.   
  
  
Xena and her younger brother Lyceus turned to see a very pretty girl, wearing a filmy pink dress (think Aphrodite) and would have been completely see through if not for the pink shift she wore.   
  
“Go home little girl. You don’t know what you are talking about.” The older girl declared.   
  
“Yes I do! I’ll show you.” Acacia marched over, her curls bouncing behind her, and took the boy’s sword from him then put it under her arm as she forced the older girl into the position she’d been in when she’d made the error.   
  
Acacia took the position the boy had been in, “Any idiot could have hit you right here when you lunged.” She whacked the dark haired girl lightly, “And don’t be the aggressor, let them attack you and wear themselves out. Fight defensively, and when you see an opening, then you strike.”   
  
She instructed the two on a few basics, taught to her by Ares, and bother were soon fighting more cleanly than before.   
  
The older girl turned back to the pink clad one, “I’m Xena, and this is my little brother, Lyceus. What is your name?”   
  
“My sister calls me Cia, and I like you, so you can too.” Acacia informed them sweetly.   
  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Cia. My brother and I are training, we are going to be great warriors someday, and win lots of wars.”   
  
“That’s what my brother does! Makes war!”   
  
The older two brushed this off as the confused ramblings of a little girl, and just nodded their heads politely.   
  
“Are you from around here?” Lyceus asked, finally speaking, “Because we’ve never seen you before.”   
  
“Today is my day with my nice big sister. I’m supposed to be taking a nap.” Acacia whispered, as if letting them in on a secret.   
  
“But you’ve been here for a couple of hours, you want to be getting back before someone notices your gone, otherwise you’ll get in trouble.” He advised her knowingly.   
  
“Ooh, you are probably right. Thank you for letting me borrow your sword Lyceus. I had the most fun in my whole life!”   
  
Xena and her brother went back to practicing, much more properly than before, and Acacia began to walk away, finally looking around. That was when she realized, she didn’t remember how to get back, and she knew it was too far for her to aether back.   
  
She bit her lip, knowing she’d be in trouble with most of her brothers and sisters, so she figured she’d better call on the guardian who took her side every time she got in trouble.   
  
“Ares.” She whispered.   
  
Immediately her brother appeared and picked her up into his arms, “What are you doing out here alone Acacia?” He demanded worriedly.   
  
“Playing. I wasn’t tired.” She told him matter-of-factly.   
  
“Where’s Aphrodite?”   
  
She hesitated, “Working . . .”   
  
“Then where are you supposed to be?”   
  
“Napping, but I got bored Ares! So I aethered outside, and played with some kids! I would have been fine . . . but I couldn’t remember the way back to Dite’s temple, and it’s too far away for me to aether yet. But look at the nice girl I met! She wants to be a warrior just like you are!” Acacia pointed to the raven-haired pre-teen, “Her name’s Xena, the shorter one’s her little brother, Lyceus. He let me borrow his wood sword to teach them what they were doing wrong.”   
  
Ares turned he and Acacia invisible, but didn’t go anywhere, instead he watched the girl. She was good, much better than her brother. Her moves were visibly untutored, yet at the same time graceful and natural. Ares took a mental note to watch her, and try to obtain her before Artemis and Athena could get their hands on her.   
  
“Don’t tell your sisters about her, and I won’t tell that you went out during your nap, deal?”   
  
“Deal. Are you going to make her one of your warriors?”   
  
“I just might someday . . . I just might.” Ares revealed to her absentmindedly, then aethered them back to Aphrodite’s temple and put Acacia to bed before anyone ever even noticed she was gone.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**** Six seasons later ****   
  
  
“Come one Ares, pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee?”   
  
“I said no Acacia. Last time I brought you to a battle you made my warlord’s horse throw him into a lake! Which cause a major set back in my plans and slowed the win down by three months!” Ares grumbled, that had made him bitter for awhile.   
  
“But Ares, I didn’t mean to! He smelled bad. I just thought it was time for him to get a bath, it’s not my fault the horse agreed with me when I talked to him about it. Please Ares.” Acacia pleaded, her violet eyes, through still looking at him soulfully, sparkled with eternal mischievousness.   
  
“Alright, but only playing tricks on the other army.” He ordered   
  
“Yesssss! It’s Athena’s army right?” She questioned, trying to sound harmless.   
  
“Yeah.” Ares confirmed going over his battle strategy, not noticing the way his sister was rubbing her hands together.   
  
“Excellent, then I can mess up her way too carefully made plans . . .”   
  
  
From looking at the seven-year-old girl, you’d never guess she was like that. Even at such a young age, she was very beautiful. Violet eyes that flashed, long dark brown hair that went nearly to the middle of her back in ringlets. It was very obvious she was related to the very handsome God of War and that gorgeous looks ran in the family. And when she grew up, she’d definitely give Aphrodite a run for her money, who of course was the most beautiful woman in the universe.   
  
Ares looked over at the girl and did a double take, he chuckled, but then got down to business, “It’s time for your lessons Acacia. Today, hand to hand combat . . .”   
  
  
  
**** The next day ****   
  
  
Ares was watching his troops get into formation with satisfaction, and he never noticed when the young goddess disappeared in the flash of purple light.   
  
  
Acacia reappeared in the tent of Athena’s army’s leader, with a devious smile. Invisibly, she walked over to the map on the table, and waved her hand over it, changing the oh-so-carefully constructed plans of her sister and the General of the Athenian army.   
  
While she was at the encampment she also sabotaged the tents, so later, they would all just collapse, due to the center tent poles, that had been slowly slipping the whole day.   
  
  
Ares did see his little sister reappear, and knew she done something that would cause some sort of trouble, “What did you do?”   
  
“Well, you know how her army was marching north?” Acacia asked, sitting down in a thrown.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Most of it’s marching west now, right to the sea. The rest are headed right here. The trail of the ‘sneak attack’ she was making supposedly curves around, so they end up behind you . . . it doesn’t anymore, it comes right into camp. And in the forces come here, is her leader. She’s going down.”  
  
“Athena’s going to be very mad about losing.” Ares warned.   
  
“I know. Isn’t it great?!” She giggled.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**** Two years later ****   
  
  
“Alright now Acacia, draw back the string . . . visualize your target . . .” Artemis was instructing her young charge, watching from a distance, “When you’re ready, let go.”   
  
The young dark haired Goddess let go and watched the arrow fly with a speed and accuracy only known by few. The arrow went through a window in one of Athena’s temples, embedding itself in the alter, next to a man making an offering to his Goddess, causing him to faint.   
  
“That’s alright.” Artemis comforted the girl, who just _had_ to be upset over hitting the alter of her sister. She put her hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “Most miss their first target. You’ll get the hang of it.”   
  
“Who says I missed?” Acacia asked, a devious smile on her face. With that, the small girl turned away and walked off, disappeared, before Artemis could reprimand her, reappearing the Ares favorite temple, in his thrown at that. He was the only one who let her have any fun. He understood most, that though she was truly sweet, it wasn’t her fault who she was. Acacia _was_ Mischief and Daring. All of the Gods understood that, but her tricks still made everyone, with the exceptions Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Zeus, miffed at her.   
  
Nevertheless, the ‘war’ she’d waged on Athena since that first day Acacia had taken a breath upon Olympus still amused all on and off Olympus . . . . Well, everyone but Athena.   
  
  
Acacia was still sitting there, pondering things when Nightstalker strode in, and jumped into the young Goddess’s lap.   
  
“You’re home already. Did lessons with Artemis end early?”   
  
“Sorta. I shot an arrow into the alter of Athena’s temple and scared a worshiper. So I hauled ass before Artemis could yell when she realized I’d done it deliberately.”   
  
“From how far?”   
  
“300 yards or so.” Acacia revealed, picking up the cat.   
  
“Good shot!”   
  
“Thank you!” Acacia smiled, scratching Nightstalker behind the ears, “So what have you been up to today my brilliant kitty?”   
  
“Oh, the usual. Tormenting Athena’s owl, hunting those infernal fish in the pond in Hera’s garden, reading the books in the library.”   
  
“Sounds fun! Did you get the stupid bird?”   
  
“I scared him so bad her tore up the tapestries.”   
  
“Alright! So, what do you think we should do today?” Acacia questioned, getting up.   
  
The black cat pondered for a moment, “Well, Apollo’s got a new girlfriend . . .”   
  
“Perfect . . .”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Hera actually found herself getting along with the latest bastard child of Zeus. And the girl actually tried to stay on her good side. Everyone on Olympus loved her, the little imp.   
  
  
When Acacia turned 21, Ares got her a crossbow and a sword. Artemis got her a bow and quiver with a never-ending supply of arrows, forged by Hephestis. And Aphrodite gave her a temple. The young Goddess already had, unknowingly, created herself a small (for the moment) following of thieves, assassins, and jesters. Some warriors also prayed to her, hoping to increase their bravery.   
It was an odd assortment, but they still were followers.   
  
With the start of her first temple, Acacia had embarked upon her first steps of undertaking the responsibilities of her Godhood.   
  
Aphrodite also decided it was time to start the quest, for a look.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**** Three years later ****   
  
  
By her 24th summer, when she looked about 15, they’d definitely found it. Acacia’s long legs, toned body, slender waist, and ample breasts made her a knockout in whatever she wore, but she decided upon uniform. Acacia wore a short, soft black leather skirt, that was low on her hips and had slits high up the sides to allow easy movement. She wore a light blue, low cut, almost see-through top, with short puffy sleeves under a soft black bodice, which laced up the front, and on her feet she wore black lace up sandals, which laced up her toned calves. Everything looked amazing against her olive, tanned skin. Her hair was still worn in its natural state of curls, but she typically twisted small strands of it at the top of her head and held them back with ribbon. Around her forehead she wore a gold chain, from which hung a dazzling light blue diamond.   
Acacia knew she was beautiful, and used it to her advantage when she played tricks.   
  
It had seemed like another day, resembling any other in the life of the young Goddess of Mischief. Acacia was bored, so she had decided to play, yet another, caper on Athena.   
  
She arrived in Athena’s temple on Olympus and the sight she beheld rocked her to the core. Immediately she aethered to her sister Aphrodite’s chambers, finally able to get enough air to shriek, “AHHHHHHH!!!! Oh ewww, oh gross, oh ewwww! That was so icky!”   
  
Ares heard her distress and quickly appeared as well.   
  
Both hurried over to her.   
  
“I need something . . . I feel icky in my stomach . . . something’s about to happen . . .” Acacia warned, holding her stomach, looking pale.   
  
Aphrodite created a trashcan just in time for Acacia to throw up in it, Ares holding back her hair.   
  
“What was that?” Acacia asked whining.   
  
“Its called puking Elfin. Typically not a God thing to do.” Aphrodite enlightened her, handing Acacia the wastebasket, just incase.   
  
“Well you’d loose your ambrosia too if you saw what I just did.” Acacia declared.   
  
“Well, what did you see Shorty?” Ares questioned, wanting to know what had upset her so much that she was so distressed, that it had pulled him away from his new Chosen, Xena.   
  
“I aethered into Athena’s, to have some fun with her and I saw . . .” She held up her finger to signal one moment, and threw up again, “I saw Artemis, and Athena . . . doing things to each other . . . naked, and moaning . . . . I don’t care what you say about them being virgins. They might not submit to the carnal pleasures _with men_ . . . but they do with **each other**.” Then she threw up again.   
  
“Oh you poor thing!” Aphrodite cooed, petting her sister’s hair.   
  
At the same time, Ares was trying to hold in his laughter, resulting in a snicker escaping.   
  
The two females look up, giving him the evil eye.   
  
“It’s not funny Ares! I saw them, naked! And the things they were doing.” The teen shuddered, “Dite, I’ve aethered in on Ares and Xena a few of times and Apollo and his girl-of-the-week a couple . . . but they were nowhere in the **pantheons** of being _that_ offensive.”   
  
“What?!” Ares turned serious quickly.   
  
“Oh shut up studmuffin.” Aphrodite ordered, “Of course she would have. It’s not like you can post a sign for warning. We’ve all done it to each other several times over the millennia, though I must say, you’re are always the finest to witness!”   
  
Ares grinned arrogantly, “Well . . . but it’s still amusing to think about. For eons the three virgins of Olympus have been preaching to us about the ‘immorality of sex’. And our little protégée catches them in the act, together!”   
  
“So, how long do you think the two have been getting it on?” Aphrodite questioned absentmindedly, still petting her sister.   
  
A realization dawned upon Acacia, “You know, I’ve often found Amazons visiting Artemis when I go for training. Even when I arrived at her forest lair really early in the morning. I never really thought about it until now . . .”   
  
“Yah now, I always just thought ‘Thena was so uptight with Ares because of all those eons of sexual frustration. Turns out she just goes the other way, and just hates all men!”   
  
“Personally, I’ve always wondered about Artemis. I mean, she created a tribe of 100% warrior women, who hate most men, and don’t have sex with them except as a means for procreation.” Ares shuddered.   
  
  
  
**** Acacia’s 30th birthday ** ** Around four am ****   
  
  
“. . . and then the stable hand said, ‘Why the long face?’” Cupid finished his dumb, drunk joke.   
  
Both Acacia and Cupid broke out into fresh peels of laughter.   
  
The God of Love and Goddess of Mischief were alone in Acacia’s brand new lair on Olympus, both were totally smashed from the birthday celebration that had broken up just an hour before, around three am. Even Nightstalker was passed out drunk in a chair.   
  
Acacia managed to calm down, “Did you see the way, your Mom, was flirting with Hermes’ Chosen?” she giggled, “I thought, the guy was gonna have a massive cor-corn . . . a heart attack from the shock!”   
  
Cupid laughed, “That’s my Momma!”   
  
Acacia looked at him, sighed, then leaned her head on his shoulder, “Have I’s ever tolds yous how sexies yous are?”   
  
Cupid thinks for a long drunk moment, and then shakes his head, “Nopes! Did I’s evers tells you how gorgeous you became?”   
  
“Nuh-uh.” Acacia shook her head.   
  
“We’re twos beautifuls, sexy, peoples . . . whys are wes heres alone?”   
  
“Don’t know.”   
  
Cupid lifted her head with his hand and looked into her eyes, slowly leaned in, and kissed her. Acacia is shocked for a second, then eagerly responds . . . .   
  
  
  
**** The next day, ‘bout mid-afternoon ****   
  
  
Acacia groaned, and slowly woke up, with a slight hangover. She looked around and realized she was at the wrong end of her bed.   
  
She was in the midst of wondering how she’d gotten there, when a masculine moan came from under the covers and a tousled blond head popped out.   
  
Everything came flowing back to her and she flopped back down, “Mornin’ Cupid.”   
  
“Actually, I think it’s more like afternoon . . .”   
  
“Good tah know . . . so, yah think we might have drank too much of Dionysus’ wine last night?”   
  
“Could be . . . . So, you remember everything about last night?” Cupid asked, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
“Oh yeah . . . . Wanna do it again?” She asked grinning, leaning over him.   
  
The next thing she knew, the God of Love had pushed her on her back, and was on top of her, kissing her single-mindedly.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**** One week later ****   
  
  
Aphrodite and Xena were getting massages when Acacia popped in and laid on the table next to them, sighing contentedly as Hans began her massage.   
  
Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, “Where have you been all week girlfriend? We haven’t seen you since like . . . your birthday bash!” she complained.   
  
“What can I say, your son is good at keeping a girl in bed, away from her work.”   
  
Xena is stunned, “Are you saying . . .”   
  
“Oh yeah . . . and damn is he good at what he does.” Acacia moaned in remembrance.   
  
Aphrodite squealed, “Oh my . . . that is like so great! It’s about time you and Cupid found someone!”   
  
“Nightstalker isn’t too happy, he lost his spot in my bed . . .”   
  
“That reminds me, tell that cat to like stay away from my birds! He’s totally terrified them totally bad. They’re molting! And they aren’t supposed to molt!”   
  
“I’ll talk to him about it. He’s probably jealous of Cupid. Turning him into one of those cats with no hair that they got in Egypt should do it, see how he likes it for a few days.” Acacia promised.   
  
“You totally rule babe.” Aphrodite declared, pleased.   
  
“I know.” She responded flippantly.   
  
  
  
**** A few weeks later ****   
  
  
“Dite, make it stop.” Acacia begged, leaning over a bush.   
  
“Sorry babe. No can do . . . I think it’s way past time for a visit to Apollo.”   
  
“But that would mean I have to admit I feel like shit.” The youngest goddess whined.   
  
Aphrodite sighed, “I guess I’ll have to make you then babe.” She grabbed Acacia’s arm and suddenly they were in Apollo’s palace in the clouds.   
  
“Dude!” Apollo sat up from the girls feeding him grapes surprised, “What brings you babes here?”   
  
“Something’s totally wrong with our Cia here. I need ya to check her out.”   
  
“Dite . . . “ Acacia pleaded.   
  
“You are getting looked at baby sis, and that’s like, final.”   
  
“Fine, but can I at least get checked out in privacy?” Acacia requested, finally relenting.   
  
“Of course chica! Call me when you can give me the low-down. I’m outie.” With that said Aphrodite aethered home.   
  
Acacia sighed, then turned to Apollo, “Hey bro.”   
  
“So, what’s so wrong that you’ve got Dite all freaked about?” Apollo questioned after having sent his maidens away.   
  
“Don’t know. I’ve just been feeling all yuck lately. Tossing my ambrosia every morning.”   
  
“And why didn’t you come to me the moment you felt like ralfin’?” Apollo demanded.   
  
“Because then I’d have to admit I was sick . . . and Gods don’t get sick.”   
  
“Which is why you totally should have come to me the moment you felt green ‘bout the gills. It’s way uncool to ignore it.”   
  
“Alright, I get it. Just check me out already.” Acacia ordered impatiently.   
  
Apollo nodded, then took a few steps closer. He put both his hands near the sides of her head, and concentrated. A bright gold light came from his hands and went from her head slowly down to her feet, then he stepped away, his eyes wide open.   
  
“Whoa, major shocker! You’re not sick Acacia, you’re pregnant! Fuck!”   
  
“That’s what got me into this mess . . . are you sure?”   
  
“No doubt about it. Full blooded God or Goddess . . . do you want to know if it’s like, a little dude or a baby babe?”   
  
“Maybe . . . not right now, got to go tell the daddy. Thanks Pollo.”   
  
“No prob. That’s so what I’m here for.” He then went on to tell her what to expect before she left.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Cupid was in the process making widow King, who was standing in the way of his only daughter of marrying a commoner, fall in love with a beautiful commoner himself, when Acacia aethered next to him.   
  
“Stud of Love, we need to talk.”   
  
“What’s up Cia?” He asked taking aim.   
  
“I’m . . . I’m . . . I’m pregnant.” She stammered, for the first time in her life.   
  
Cupid let go of the string abruptly, and the arrow shot-off astray, and hit a Hestian virgin who was helping one of the King’s advisor’s with a gift to her temple, “WHAT?!” Then he noticed what happened, “Shit! You get the King with the silver before he turns. I’ll get the virgin with the lead before _she_ does something Aunt Hestia will never forgive us for.”   
  
Acacia quickly hit the King using her crossbow while Cupid saved the Priestess from desecrating herself.   
  
Cupid sighed, then turned to her, “Now, could you repeat that?”   
  
“I-am-pregnant. With child, we have a bun in the oven. Ya know, going to have a little Godling.”   
  
“Really?! Boy or girl?”   
  
“Don’t know. Didn’t ask, don’t want to know. Your Mom made me to go Apollo when she found me losing my ambrosia this morning. Apparently, it’s called morning sickness.”   
  
“When will it arrive?” Cupid asked in awe.   
  
“Apollo said we Goddesses have a gestation period of 12 moons, unlike a mortal’s nine. So, we’ve got quite a wait ahead of us.”   
  
“I knew that . . .” Cupid told her, very unconvincingly.   
  
“Sure you did sweetie.” She assured him patting his cheek condescendingly, smirking.   
  
  
  
**** Seven moons later ****   
  
  
Acacia appeared in Xena’s tent.   
  
“I’m bored.” She announced flopping down on Xena’s bed, her swelling stomach prominent under the black and light blue satin dress she wore, instead of her typical outfit, “No one on Olympus will get mad at the tricks I play. They just shake their head and mutter, ‘hormones’. And on top of that, I’m fat. Nightstalker is still ignoring me for getting pregnant, and I think Cupid’s eye is wandering, so I kicked his ass out.”   
  
Xena raised her eyebrow (in that trademark way of hers), “Why did you really kick him out?”   
  
Acacia pouted for a moment, then admitted, “Because he told me my eating habit were disgusting and when I asked him if I looked fat, he said, ‘Well, you are pregnant . . .’” She told Xena, her eyes welling up with tears, “It’s his fault I am pregnant! Why isn’t he more sensitive?” Acacia burst out into tears.   
  
Xena left her sword-sharpening, went over and hugged the youngest Goddess, “Acacia, he’s a man. Males, even male Gods are too stupid to realize how emotional women are when they are pregnant, or realize how demanding the cravings are.”   
  
The Goddess of Mischief sniffed, “Really?” she cheered up immediately, “Ok! Let’s pamper ourselves then.”   
  
Before Xena could blink, they were in the Olympian Spa, in mud bathes, on either side of a very surprised Aphrodite.   
  
“What in Hades . . .” Xena muttered.   
  
“We are going to spend the day pampering ourselves.” Acacia ordered, “Hey Dite! Xena cheered me up!”   
  
“Hey babes. Cia, heard ya kicked my Cupie out.”   
  
Acacia’s eyes narrowed, “Because that jerk was being insensitive to my plights as a pregnant woman.”   
  
Xena leaned over and whispered, “Acacia asked him if she looked fat earlier. Your son stupidly answered that she was pregnant.”   
  
“Bummer.” Aphrodite commented, “So, when ya going tah forgive him?”   
  
“Only once he apologizes and explains to me how he is such a dumb-ass . . . and don’t tell him that. He has to figure it out on his own.” Acacia decreed.   
  
  
  
**** Four moons later ****   
  
  
The God of Love paced outside of a door, flinching as another one of Acacia’s screams ripped through the air.   
Then a few moments later, there was the first wail of a baby, and he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Artemis and Xena soon came out of the room, “Acacia has decided, since you are the babe’s father, she’ll let you in to see it, and her.”   
  
Cupid hugged his Aunt, then his father’s chosen, and rushed into the bedroom.   
  
On the other side of the room, Acacia lay in her bed, cradling a bundle, looking down at her in newfound motherly bliss.   
  
He slowly walked over, approaching the bed.   
  
For the first time in many months, Acacia spoke to him, “Come and meet your son Cupid, Demetrius.” She carefully handed the baby to him, and now it was Cupid’s turn to be in absolute marvel over the tiny child.   
  
“He’s so perfect . . .” Cupid suddenly smiled and looked at her, “He’s the God of Triumph and Revelry.”   
  
“Yeah . . . and he does not have any wings I might point out.”   
  
“I was wondering if he would . . .” Both Cupid and Acacia longed for each other, but they both were also too stubborn to admit it.   
  
  
  
**** Many seasons later ****   
  
  
Aphrodite and Acacia lounge in two mud baths, while watching a portal.   
  
“Come one sis, he’s cute, why not chose him for your Chosen.” Aphrodite asked.   
  
“Because, he’s just not right.” Acacia informed her stubbornly, then groaned, “Dite, we’ve been through like 50 people, men and women. Why can’t I find the perfect one?   
  
  
“How many time to I have to tell you Elfin? Don’t frown like that, it causes wrinkles. Besides, we have, like, one left.”   
  
Aphrodite waved her hand and one more image came up, of a thief, sneaking into a castle. He was good, very good. Watching awhile longer, he made it out, with the crown jewels, and no one the wiser. And, he had good looks on top of it all.   
  
“In the name of all that is Godly, who is that?” Acacia demanded, excited.   
  
“His name is Autolycus, he’s a friend of Herc’s. Calls himself the King of Thieves, and he’s really cute, sweet, and very suave.”   
  
“I remember him! He’s the one who left me the pretty diamond circlet I wear on my forehead! And the armbands I love! Autolycus, he is absolutely perfect.” In a literal flash, she was out of the tub and dressed, “He’s about to go make an offering at my temple, I think I shall meet him.”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Autolycus, King of Thieves walked up to the alter of the one Goddess he truly honored. He’d never found the Gods to have any use, until she was born. He’d been making offerings to her since the creation of her temple, and tonight was a special offering, a golden necklace, from which hung a circle of obsidian, with a chaotic placement of many diamonds in it, looking like the night sky. It was absolutely gorgeous, just as an offering to her should be.   
  
He made his offering, and just as he was about to leave, he heard a female voice behind him gasp, “This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry anyone has ever given me, thank you!”   
  
Autolycus turned around, and what he saw before him was a beautiful girl. She was tall, with tan skin, luscious lips, and sparkling violet eyes; her dark curls fell down long past her shoulders. The clothes she wore made him ogle, because they accented her long, curvaceous legs, hips, toned stomach, and ample breasts.   
  
“Oh dear sweet Gods upon Olympus, who are you?” He asked shocked.   
  
“Why I’m Acacia, you dork! Goddess of Mischief and Daring. Welcome to my temple Autolycus.”   
  
“You know my name?”   
  
“Of course I do, you always give me the most wonderful offerings, for which I’m about to honor you with, the chance to be my first Chosen.” She informed him.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“That means I choose you, to be my favorite worshiper. I train you, help you when you might need it. And in exchange, you always remain true to me, do things in my name, blah, blah. That sort of thing. There are lots of other things involved, like retreats, and ceremonies. But it’s nothing burdensome, or so my brothers and sisters told me. Also, it protects you from the other Gods, if a God or Goddess kills another’s Chosen, there is a sever punishment, involving Zeus. Oh, and just so you know, you betray me, I can kill you.”   
  
“You want _me_ to be your Chosen?”   
  
“Yes, I want you Autolycus. I have observed many of my followers, and none are so devious, clever, and daring as you. You’re looks didn’t hurt either.” She admitted, “So, will you be my Chosen, Autolycus, self-proclaimed King of Thieves?”   
  
Autolycus was speechless, all he could do, was nod his head.   
  
“Wonderful!” She grabbed Autolycus’s hand, “Let’s celebrate!”   
  
  
Before Autolycus knew what was happening, he was in the bedchamber of Acacia’s quarters, on Olympus.   
  
“Um, what’s going on.”   
  
“We’re going to celebrate. _My way_.” Then she pulled him to her and kissed him.   
  
“What ever you say My Goddess.” Autolycus told her, and then kissed her back. She was beautiful, a goddess, and she wanted him, who was he to refuse.   
  
After a few moments of kissing she pulled away, “Oh, and call me Acacia.”   
  
She pulled him on to the bed, on top of her, kissing him, rubbing her legs against his, and with a whim, they were naked, under the sheets, celebrating.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _~ Author’s Notes: Ok, just so everyone knows. The last chapter was just introducing Acacia and basic character development. Now we’ll get on with the real story. Lots of Xena, Ares, and more Acacia meddling. Ooh, PLUS as a bonus, Gab BASHING! Perhaps some Hercules too . . . ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**By the Gods**  
 _By Jules_  
  
  
 _ **Part 3**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**** Present time, Xena time ****   
  
  
Xena, Warrior Princess, rode her horse, Argo, gritting her teeth, on the road to Potidia. Her traveling companion, Gabrielle, was annoying the crap out of her, and only one thought kept her from screaming was, ‘Only 12 more miles, 12 more miles and I’m rid of her for 60 days . . .’   
  
Gabrielle’s sister, Lila, was getting married, and Gabrielle was going to help prepare for the wedding, and tell her parents about Perdicus (finally).   
  
  
Lately Gabrielle had been exasperating Xena more and more. And the sound of the bard’s incessant voice was grating on her nerves.   
  
  
As soon as Gabrielle entered her parent’s dwelling, Xena gave a big sigh of relief. Alone at last. She squeezed Argo with her legs, and she galloped off, free to do whatever she wanted.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Aphrodite was watching Bliss for Cupid (it was his month with the baby; the earliest form of joint custody!) when her little sister, Acacia, aethered in, wearing her usual. Soft black leather skirt, that was low on her hips and had slits high up the sides to allow easy movement, to her mid-thigh, a practically see through top, in light blue, black lace-up bodice, the obsidian necklace she never took off, crossbow hooked to her waist, and a rare, thoughtful look on her face.   
  
“What’s up little sis? You look like you’ve got somethin’ on your mind! Is it the guy with the tight buns?” Aphrodite asked, giving Bliss a golden ball to play with.   
  
“Huh? No. I think it’s time we had another Chosen retreat. Two weeks this time, to celebrate the season. During the day we’ll have competitions, and when it gets dark, we’ll have mid-summer night balls until dawn. Gods, Goddesses, and Chosens only, until the last night, when anyone we want can come.” Acacia told her, lying back on a divan.   
  
“Ooh!!! Love it! Not only is it a party, but we can use the time to get Ares and my Warrior Princess back together!” Aphrodite squealed, clapping her hands.   
  
“How do we make sure they come? You know the Stud of War hates these things, and his Chosen’s not to big on them either.”   
  
Aphrodite bit her lip, absentmindedly taking her favorite statue away from the hands of baby Bliss, then her eyes lit up with pleasure, “I got it! We’ll have Daddy make attendance mandatory. Have him create some punishment for all those who don’t show up.”   
  
“Great! Now what are we going to wear to the Balls?” Acacia questioned, and both sat back and pondered the very important question.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Autolycus was hanging with Hercules and Iolaus in Corinth. They were looking at wares in the market stalls. They were examining some fine leather pants when a small pair of hands suddenly covered Autolycus’s eyes.   
  
“Quick, guess who.” A female voice ordered.   
  
“Hmmm, the most beautiful creature I ever had the honor of setting my eyes on?” He answering, knowing whom it was immediately.   
  
“You are very good at this game.” Acacia told him as she let him spin around. Then she gave him a hug, “So how’s my favorite thief? You haven’t called on me lately.” She pouted.   
  
“Sorry my sweet.”   
  
“Hey, Autolycus, who’s your friend?” Iolaus questioned, wanting to meet the beautiful young woman.   
  
“I didn’t realize you hadn’t met, Cia, these are my pals, Hercules and Iolaus. Guys, this is Acacia, Goddess of Mischief and Daring. Youngest daughter of Zeus”   
  
“I believe we’re related.” Acacia acknowledged Hercules smiling, her eyes sparkling with their usual naughtiness, “Ares complains about you all the time. Telling us what a jerk you are and so on.”   
  
“Well, I guess you know what a awful person he is then.” Hercules commented, crossing his arms in front of him.   
  
“Actually, Ares has been one of my guardians since I was born. I lived with him, Aphrodite, and Artemis in turn until I turned 30, not a great deal of seasons ago. He protected me from Hera’s wrath for being a product of one of Zeus’s illicit affairs, until she started to like me. Apparently, my games are funny to her.” She enlightened them, smiling deviously.   
  
“So, how are my offspring? Gotten into any trouble lately?” Autolycus quickly asked, before there were any problems.   
  
“The Imps, as Zeus has proclaimed them, are doing great. Joke is the funniest little girl, but Trick and Punn are getting into everything. Just like their parents!” She laughed.   
  
“And what brings you to Corinth my sweet?” Autolycus questioned interested.   
  
“Aphrodite and I have decided to hold a Retreat in celebration of the season. Attendance is mandatory oh King of Thieves. Two weeks of perfect opportunities to play tricks on Gods, Goddesses and their Chosens. And as my Chosen, you have to be there, besides, I just want an excuse to see you get dressed up.” She informed him with a smirk.   
  
“Who do I know that’s going?” Autolycus inquiried.   
  
“Well, Aphrodite, most of the Olympians, I’m pretty sure you met Ares . . . and Xena. They haven’t been to the last few, but they will be this time.”   
  
“Wait a minute, why would Xena be at the Chosen retreat?” Hercules demanded.   
  
“Because she’s Ares Chosen, duh! Has been since I was like 20!”   
  
By the look on Hercules’ face, he hadn’t been informed.   
  
“Oooohhhhhh, you just thought he did her and that’s why he used to help her.” Acacia discerned, grinning wickedly, “Nope, Ares has been obsessed with Xena since she was ten and he first saw her learning how to fight. He followed her progress, and when Lyceus was killed, he convinced her to come with him, so he could train her thus she wouldn’t get herself killed when she went after Cortez. Xena became his Chosen when she was 16. And you can’t just give a bond like that up. You become part of each other. There’s a significant bond between the God or Goddess and their Chosen, right Autolycus?”   
  
“Yep, and by the Gods does it come in handy sometimes. Remember when I broke into King Jason’s palace and . . . oh, sorry big guy.” Autolycus stopped when he saw the shocked, pained expression on Hercules’ face, “Anyway, Xena really is very fortunate that Ares is fond of her, you know.”   
  
“Why is that?” Iolaus questioned, curious.   
  
“Because if a Chosen ever betrays their God or Goddess, it is the God or Goddess’s right to kill the Chosen. Honestly, we all were a bit surprised when he didn’t kill her, because he’s War!”   
  
“That’s not true.” Acacia protested, “Dite and I weren’t surprised. But enough with the small talk. We have to go. We’re responsible for greeting everybody with Dite.” She turned to the other two men, “Bye Hercules. Iolaus, it was a pleasure meeting you.” She looked at Iolaus regretfully, followed by a slight sigh and turns to Autolycus, taking his arm when he offered it, “That Iolaus would have made a wonderful thief . . .”   
  
Then the two disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving a dazed pair of heroes behind.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Ares aethered to Xena’s location, and realized his timing was perfect once again. She was underneath a waterfall, naked. Ares knew how lucky he was, and felt a pang in his heart, remembering times of the past when that body had writher under him in pleasure, and let him view it. When those lips had kissed his own and all other areas of his body. The feel of her surprisingly soft skin beneath his fingers. The warmth of her body pressed against his. The fire, passion, and desire that burned with in her eyes. It was for all those reasons and more that he wanted her back. She was his princess, his nymph . . . she had been his heart.   
  
Every time she looked at him in contempt, beneath his cocky exterior, his heart broke a little more.   
  
He’d begun watching her at nine, and by the time she was 15, he _knew_ that one-day, she had to be his, entirely. She would be his princess, his Goddess, and he would care for her accordingly.   
  
But now she was gone, and he felt like part of the very essence of his being was missing.   
  
  
  
Xena was washing away the sleepiness of the night before underneath the spray of a waterfall when she sensed his presence.   
  
She had always known when he appeared. A tingle traveled down her spine, her breath caught in her throat, and her heartbeat a little faster. It had been happening since she became his Chosen at 16. Ares had always been surprised about it, because no other Chosen in history had been able to sense their God (or Goddess) that way. But as he’d always said, no one ever had a Chosen like Xena before.   
  
She ignored him until she was done, then swam over to the bank, calmly saying, “Turn around while I towel off Ares.”   
  
Ares materialized, and did as she directed.   
  
Xena quickly dried off and slipped on her shift, “Ok, you can turn back around.” She sat down on a rock, rubbing her hair with the towel.   
  
Ares walked over, a silver brush appearing in his hand, and began brushing her hair as it dried, just as he used to before she’d left.   
  
“What do you want Ares?” Xena questioned resignedly, knowing he wasn’t going to leave her alone.   
  
“Xena, I’m hurt. Must I want something to come visit my favorite warrior?”   
  
“What is it?” She demanded, knowing him too well.   
  
“Acacia and Aphrodite put their heads together and decided the Gods and their Chosens need a two week Retreat. Games and competitions during the day, Mid-summer’s night balls from dusk ‘til dawn every night.”   
  
“So what’s that have to do with me and you? We haven’t been to a Retreat in six years, even before I left we stopped going.”   
  
“Dite went to Zeus and had attendance made mandatory, with harsh punishment for all who don’t attend. Something about ‘everyone needing to lay back and chill for awhile’.” Ares quoted.   
  
“And since Acacia and Aphrodite are his ‘perfect’ little girls, he gave in, right?”   
  
“Right.”   
  
Xena sighed, “When do we leave?”   
  
“It starts today. They sprang it on everyone. No warning whatsoever.” Ares grumbled, “I could have started another war with Athena if I had some warning and gotten out of it.”   
  
Xena ignored the last part, “So we have to go now.”   
  
“Yep.” Ares waved his hand and she was fully dressed, with another wave of his hand, all her things, minus her sword and chakrum, were gone.   
  
“We need to stop in my old room for a moment and get my jewels, they’re still there aren’t they?” She turned to him, looking up at him.   
  
“Everything’s just the way you left it Princess.” He divulged her in a low voice, and then they disappeared in a flash of blue light.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Aphrodite, her Chosen (a very handsome man named Aeneas), Acacia, and Autolycus greeted everyone as they arrived.   
  
With of flick of either Goddess’s wrist, each pair was put in their rooms, closets full of clothes in many styles and colors the women thought would become the Chosen and their God or Goddess, and their names would be marked down on a map.   
  
Hermes showed up with some girl named Fawn (no brains, but she had a great body and worshiped the ground he ran on). Hestia came with Leah (the virgin Xena look alike). Artemis with her Amazon Ephiny. Apollo surprisingly came with Joxer, who apparently was a wonderful musician.   
  
One of the last pairs to arrive was Ares and Xena.   
  
Autolycus received Xena graciously, “Xena, you look absolutely beautiful as usual. It’s magnificent to see you again.”   
  
“Hello Autolycus. I didn’t know you would be here.”   
  
“He’s my Chosen. It’s fabulous to see you again Xena. I haven’t had anyone to plan my tricks out with since you left.” Acacia pretended to pout.   
  
Xena hugged the younger girl, “Well I’m sure you’ve played some good ones on your own. You’ll have to tell me all about them. So, who’s watching Demetrius?”   
  
“My mother. She was very happy to watch my four little ones and all the other children with Hebe and Psyche.”   
  
“How many kids are there these days?”   
  
Aphrodite answered, counting them off on her fingers, “Well, there’s Demetrius, Acacia and Toly’s Imps, Joke Trick and Punn. Cupie’s Bliss, and Janith. And all of them are always getting into trouble together.”   
  
“You don’t have to tell me that.” Xena commented with the voice of experience.   
  
“I bet not.” Acacia smile. She looked down at the map in her hands, “Now let’s see . . . hmm, that’s odd.” She declared innocently, glad no one could see her eyes, which were flashing wildly with the deviousness of her own planning, “It seems that there’s only one room left, since you’re the last ones to arrive. I don’t have any idea how that could have happened. You’ll have to share. I am so sorry you two.”   
  
The other three had to bite their lips to keep from laughing at the looks on the two warrior’s faces, Xena’s one of dread, Ares one of pleasure. They could also tell that Acacia wasn’t sorry at all, and that she’d planned the whole thing.   
  
“Ohh, I see. Hera and Zeus were to share a suite, but they’ve had another argument and demanded their own rooms. You two shall be in their room, it’s the nicest one in the whole place. Only Aphrodite’s and mine can even compare. Sorry!” Then she sent the two off, her smile finally gracing her face, “Ooh that was fun. I have been dying to play a trick all day.”   
  
“So Zeus and Hera aren’t fighting?” Aeneas questioned.   
  
“Oh they’re always fighting, but they are still sharing a room. I just made sure that there weren’t going to be enough rooms when I created the palace.” Acacia told them smirking, “Everyone else however gets their own rooms.”   
  
Aphrodite looked down at her list, “Well, that was everyone, but Cupid and his Chosen . . .”   
  
Acacia looked up in surprise because she hadn’t seen him since his divorce. She surprised everyone, including herself by volunteering, “Um, why don’t you all go up to your rooms. I can handle it.”   
  
“‘K! Chow chica!” Aphrodite grabbed Aeneas and then Autolycus knowingly, and aethered them all to their rooms.   
  
Acacia nervously checked her appearance in a mirror, and then reprimanded herself. Why in Hades did she care what she looked like for _him_. She didn’t.   
Acacia created a thrown for herself and sat down, legs over one of the arms and reviewed the activity list she and Aphrodite had come up with to torture the other Gods with. Archery, hand-to-hand, discus, shot put, beauty pageant, talent competition . . . she was brought away from her list by Cupid finally arriving with some giggling blond.   
  
Acacia didn’t move, she looked at them, and raised an eyebrow (a move taught to her by Xena), “Cupid and . . . oh my- Cupcake! Cupcake, I remember you. You and my Chosen Autolycus know each other.”   
  
“Is Toly here?!” Cupcake questioned excitedly.   
  
“Of course. Attendance was mandatory. Besides, it was my idea to have this, so he couldn’t say no. Do you want to see him?”   
  
“Oh, could I? That would be so terrific!”   
  
Acacia phonyily smiled, “Sure!” She waved her hand then Cupcake is gone, and the Goddess could finally shudder, “That girl is so sweet she makes my teeth hurt!” she complained.   
  
Cupid laughed, “It’s nice to see you too Caisey.”   
  
“Sorry Cupie, she just gets on my nerves. I don’t get what Autolycus sees in her. Or you for that matter. She is your Chosen?”   
  
“She’s beautiful, sweet, and only interested in true love and loves to play match maker. So I chose her.”   
  
Acacia rolled her eyes then declared, “Deme has been asking for his Papa. He’s just a five year old and he doesn’t understand that Daddy divorced his Momma Psy, so he can’t visit anymore. He misses you and a sad God of Revelry isn’t good on the world.”   
  
“Sorry. I’ll come by when the Retreat is over. Can he stay with me for awhile?” Cupid requested   
  
“Of course he can. I don’t want him to miss out on any quality time with you.” Acacia snapped.   
  
“I wasn’t suggesting that you did!” Cupid asserted.   
  
Acacia sighed, “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just a little stressed. Dite and I are trying to get Ares and Xena back together.”   
  
Cupid brightened, “Really? Why didn’t you say so? Dad was never more amiable than when he was with Xena. Is there anything I can do to help?”   
  
Acacia warmed up to the God of Love immediately, “Oh, ever so much . . . .”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Xena sat on the bed, her arms crossed across her chest, leaning back, one foot up on the bed, one leg hanging off of it, frowning.   
  
She’d been giving Ares the silent treatment for the past ten minutes, and he just couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“Oh come on Xena! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? How can you be mad at me?”   
  
“It’s not you I’m mad at. It’s that brat Acacia. I know she did this on purpose.”   
  
The truth of the situation dawned upon Ares, and he smiled, “She did, didn’t she!”   
  
“Don’t look so happy about it. You are sleeping on the floor if you have to sleep.”   
  
Ares sighed, “Let’s at least make the best of the situation, we’re stuck here for two weeks. Why don’t we brush up on your skills, I noticed in our last fight you were looking like you were getting rusty.”   
  
Xena jumped up defensively, “I was not!”   
  
“You were a bit slow on a few moves, and I got in a few shots I never would have used to have been able . . .” Ares taunted.   
  
“Let’s go old man . . .” She commanded, her eyes narrowing, and her hand going to her sword.   
  
Ares grinned, this was how they communicated best, fighting. In an instant they were out in the clearing, circling each other.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**** Nearing dusk ****   
  
  
Anyone who was outside was now returning to their rooms to change into their Opening Ball gowns/ensembles.   
  
  
Xena stood before the closet of gowns provided by Acacia and Aphrodite in a towel, having just finished her bath. She sighed, and then finally pulled out a dress, just a shade darker than blood red.   
  
Quickly, she donned the creation, looking at herself critically in the mirror. The bodice was form fitting, and had a low neckline, which made the sleeves ride low on her shoulders, just on her arms. The sleeves were tight until it got to the elbow, where the fabric gradually, yet dramatically, got longer. The skirt when to down the floor and had slits, nearly up to her hips, on both sides.   
  
Xena pulled her hair back, then secured a gold and ruby crown, given to her by Ares, on her head. Around her neck she wore the matching necklace, which rested just below her throat, and in her lobes the matching earrings.   
  
  
Ares was ready long before Xena knocked on the bathroom door to let him know he could come out finally. He took one look at her, and his tongue was nearly literally hanging out of his mouth. He gathered his wits, smiled at her charmingly, then offered his arm to her, “Shall we my Princess?”   
  
Xena took his arm, in a good mood due to the fight they had earlier, “Lead on.”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Autolycus wore a black and silver silk version of his tunic, and black pants. He was admiring himself in the mirror, making comments in his head about what a ‘handsome devil’ he was.   
  
Acacia had changed what she wore three times before deciding on a black and dark purple gown with a full skirt, tight bodice, and spaghetti straps. In her coifed curls, which were piled on top her head, she wore a diamond tiara, and around her neck a diamond and amethyst choker. Finally, she wore silver arm bracelets, which were curled into swirls of ivy   
  
Autolycus looked at her with a critical eye as she spun for his approval, “Hmm, in my opinion . . . you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. You look amazing dear Goddess.” He told her, bowing and kissing her hand.   
  
“Why thank you good sir.” Acacia said curtsying, and laughing, “Now lets go, I want to get the Ball before Zeus is smashed.”   
  
“Good idea.”   
  
  
  
**** A couple hours later ****   
  
  
Acacia and Autolycus were leaning against a wall, drinking wine from Dionysus vineyards when Autolycus caught sight of Cupcake.   
  
“Um, Acacia, do you mind if I . . .”   
  
“Go, dance with Cupcake Autolycus. I know how you feel about her. You big softy.”   
  
“Thanks.” Then he rushed over to the bubbling blond, who was contentedly being hit on by men and Gods alike. But the way her whole face lit up when Autolycus offered her his hand for a dance made her feelings about the thief blatantly obvious to all watching.   
  
Acacia smiled at her Chosen, and then left the ballroom, taking off her shoes and running into the grass beneath the huge moon.   
  
  
Music streamed out onto the lawn and a bout of child-like whimsy hit her. Acacia dispended of her shoes completely, then bowed to an unseen partner, and began to spin, and twirl, dancing.   
  
  
Cupid had noticed Acacia leave the Ball and had followed her. As he watched her, he was struck again how young she really was (in God time that is). And that reminded him of how childishly she’d behaved when she’d kicked him out when she was eight moons pregnant.   
Her appearance didn’t draw away from how young she was either, because she still looked only 17, not that she was really much older than that anyway, at least not by God standards.   
It was hard to believe that she a mother; she hadn’t changed at all after having their son, or the three Imps, who were being raised by the muses as a result of another proclamation by Zeus. Acacia was still the mischievous, carefree, ‘Elfin’ as his mother said, she’d always been. He’d also noticed Acacia didn’t look after Demetrius more than she really just played with him. And Apollo, Aphrodite, and himself were always more than happy to take Demetrius off her hands. In fact, they loved to take care of the full of life child, and sometimes Acacia complained that she never saw her own son!   
Cupid remembered when Demetrius was a baby, that whenever one of Acacia’s pranks was viewed through portals, the little boy laughed and clapped his hands in extreme amusement. He probably still did, and Cupid was willing to bet Deme had started to get in on the fun by now.   
  
  
As Cupid watched, Acacia spun around and around really fast, and then let herself fall to the ground. He sighed, envious of the ground that got to be touched by her.   
  
  
Acacia lay on the ground, looking up at the star filled skies. It was the one time that she felt small. It reminded her of the music box Cupid had given her on her 5th birthday, which she still played every night when she went to sleep. It kept him close to her heart, even though he didn’t want to be there anymore.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Xena and Ares stood in a dark corner, laughing at the antics of two drunk Gods, Zeus and Hermes, who were currently hitting on the Queen of the Gods, who was a little smashed herself, and receipting Zeus’s advances willingly.   
  
  
Ares had been staring at Xena all night, and after two goblets of Dionysus wine, and the fact that their song was playing, he had the courage to ask, “Would you care to dance?”   
  
Xena surprised them both by answering, “Yes.”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Acacia was absorbedly watched the starry sky, when two people suddenly appeared before her. The young goddess jumped up and hugged the other two women, “Kor, Del! You’re finally here! You’re really late, but you’re here!”   
  
Korianna was the younger of the two, and the Goddess of Mystery. With pale skin, silver eyes, and long dark hair with a silver streak in it, she definitely looked the part. On her person she wore a black leather wrap around skit, a long sleeve black top which cross-crossed over and below her breasts, a transparent-silver scarf around her neck, silver sandals, and a silver chain around her waist, from which the tail of hung a little silver book, in which were the answered to all the mysteries of the universe, which even she dared not read the truth of all.   
  
Delenn was a less known, but very powerful Goddess in her own right. The Goddess of Lava and Revenge, she controlled the entire world’s volcanoes and had the power to obliterate nations with just a notion. She was also the ex-girlfriend of Ares. Her red hair, which curled in loose ringlets like Acacia’s, typically descried her mood; the darker the better for those around her, the brighter, the madder she was. Like most others under the realm of Ares (for instance Acacia), she was a fan of leather. She wore a red-satin-lace up black leather bodice vest over a ¾ sleeve black shirt, which showed ample cleavage, a short black leather skirt, and a pair of clunky leather boots completed the ensemble. Around her neck she wore a choker of black satin, from which hung a bright red ruby in the crystallized shape of a flame in the hallow of her neck. On her wrists were black and gold gauntlets, and from her belt hung a dagger and a whip on the other.   
  
  
“You were supposed to be here over 12 hours ago, and you’re not even dressed up. What happened?” Acacia looked around, “And where are you’re Chosens?”   
  
“Del didn’t want to go.” Korianna reported riley, crossing her arms and glaring at Del, “So she killed her Chosen. And when I tried to drag her with me and mine, she blew him up!”   
  
“Deeeeeelllllll!” Acacia whined, then sighed, “Was it worth it?”   
  
“Yes.” Del answered honestly, “I’ve released my pent up aggression now.”   
  
“Well at least don’t kill anymore while you’re here. We can make the death of Korianna’s look like an accident, but any more Chosens deaths’ and it’ll look suspicious.” Acacia warned her friend.   
  
“Fine, but I’d just like to state this is stupid.”   
  
Acacia rolled her eyes, “Quit pouting, we can mess with everyone sine they’re trapped here! Can’t you recognize a golden opportunity when it presents itself to you? Two weeks of Athena trapped in close quarters to us when we can torture here!”   
  
“Cool! Is Discord here too?”   
  
“Yep!”   
  
Del rubbed her hands together, “Excellent . . .”   
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
